


I Can't Sleep Without You

by crazywolf828



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I didn't..., RIP, anyway let's get on with it!, but like, cause they deserve happiness, cute angst, i can make some good fluff, i like to think they still have things they need to work through, i wrote this at like 3am, kinda timeskip?, so i saw this prompt and was like hell yeah, starts when adora left the fright zone, then we go post season 5, we finally got some angst in here boys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolf828/pseuds/crazywolf828
Summary: Adora has a hard time sleeping without Catra, and Catra doesn't know where she belongs anymore.Based on this headcanon from tumblr user ukulelekatie,Adora has trouble sleeping after leaving the Fright Zone because she’s so used to Catra laying at the foot of the bed and without her it just feels wrong. But then after defeating Horde Prime they’re back in Bright Moon getting ready for bed and Catra is about to curl up at the foot of the bed just like she used to do but Adora says “what are you doing all the way over there?” and gestures for her to come closer. Catra is a little hesitant but she joins Adora and they fall asleep all snuggled together. It’s the best night of sleep they’ve both had in a long time.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 201





	I Can't Sleep Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post:  
> https://ukulelekatie.tumblr.com/post/619092078874492928/headcanon-adora-has-trouble-sleeping-after

Adora's first night at Bright Moon was hard, and not just because of the oversized bed that seemed to be sucking her in, or the fact that there were more pillows than she'd ever seen on this one bed. 

No, it was the missing heat at the foot of the bed. 

Most people would think it a blessing to be able to stretch out on a bed this large, but she missed the way she had to crook herself around her best friend. The gentle snores that Catra would let out out, or even the occasional purr that vibrated gently against her leg, putting Adora at ease, and sending her into peaceful sleep.

She couldn't pinpoint when exactly Catra had started sneaking into her bunk, sleeping there most of the night then slipping back to her own bed before Shadow Weaver could catch them. 

Over time Catra got more rebellious and decided, she didn't care what Shadow Weaver thought. So she'd spend all night curled up at the foot of Adora's bed, never once using her own.

Adora rolled to her side, vaguely wondering where Catra was sleeping right now. Did she return to the top bunk? Stay curled up at the foot of her old bed? Adora sighed, tossing over again, throwing another pillow off the bed, she really only needed one.

Adora closed her eyes, wishing, hoping, Catra would see the light, see how horrible the Horde was, and join her to fight it.

Maybe then she'd be able to get a decent night's sleep.

-

Catra stood hesitantly in the doorway, unsure if she was allowed to enter, it wasn't her room after all, it was Adora's. And even after everything that happened, them finally defeating Prime, finally saving Etheria, and finally professing their love to each other, she still hesitated.

She wouldn't blame Adora if she told her to leave, find another room, that she wasn't ready to sleep together yet. Catra would understand, she did so much wrong, and not enough right.

A nagging feeling hit Catra in the gut. One that told her Adora didn't actually love her, she was taking pity on her, that whatever virus Prime had infected Adora with was the reason she kissed her. How could she even love her after all she did?

She was broken out of her thoughts before they could go to far by a gentle call of her name. 

"Catra?" Adora said, head tilted slightly to the side and a smile so warm it rivaled the sun plastered on her face. "You coming to bed?" Her eyes were soft, like she was looking at something precious. But she was only looking at Catra, a screw-up.

Catra nodded, walking across the room to the bed, it looked way to fluffy for any sane person. Though, she supposed, if Adora really did love her, she wasn't all that sane.

Catra crawled onto the foot of the bed, it was definitely softer than anything she had ever slept on. The Horde's bed were as thick as training mats, and about as comfortable too.

"What are you doing?" Adora asked, those blue eyes fixed on Catra who had just curled up at the end of the bed.

"Uh..." She wasn't sure what to say. Adora did just ask her to come to bed right? Had she misheard her? Adora must have seen her nervousness because she corrected herself.

"I mean, why are you down there?" She asked, her smile was as bright as the full moon peeking through the window. "Come here Catra." She said softly moving to the side and patting the spot next to her.

Catra's mismatched eyes went wide, opening her mouth to say something, but her brain couldn't formulate any words. It was too focused on the spot adora had made for her, and crawling up to it. She wiggled her way under the covers when it hit her.

_Adora really does love me._

Catra could feel tears rising to her eyes, and she tried to blink them away, but it was no use. Someone wanted her around, someone loved her.

Adora loved her.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Adora asked sitting up, worry clear on her face. She brought a hand up to Catra's cheek, wiping away some of the tears.

"I'm... Sorry." Catra held her hand against Adora's, she was so warm, so caring. It broke Catra's walls down. "I'm so sorry Adora," her voice cracked before breaking into a sob. "It was my fault Prime came. I hurt so many innocent people. I... I hurt you. And I wish I could take it all back but I can't. I'm horrible." Her words came out in a frenzy, broken up by the hiccups from her crying. "How can you even love someone like me..." She shut her eyes, she didn't want to see the look on Adora's face, the realization that she loved a monster. 

She was shocked when adora pulled her closer, free hand moving to rub her back. "It's okay Catra." Her words were soft, soothing, and they made Catra's chest ache. "We both did terrible things to each other. We both hurt each other in ways that we can't take back. But," she pulled away, making eye contact with the crying girl. "we can move forward. We can fix what we did in the past. The world won't heal overnight, but we'll get there." Adora brought her forehead to Catra's, looking into the mixed eyes. "Because I love you Catra. I've loved you for the longest time, and I want to do whatever it takes to fix us."

Catra couldn't help but let out a shaky laugh, "Thats so sappy." There was no bite behind it, even if their was she doubted it would come across with her broken voice. 

Adora's words filled Catra with hope, true genuine hope. Hopeful that their future would get better, that they would be better. She would be better. Adora made her feel like she was worth something.

"I love you so much, Adora." Catra said once her sobs had quieted and her breathing had leveled. She felt exhausted, too many emotions at once left her eyes heavy as she curled closer to adora. Head resting against her chest, hearing the peaceful thrum of her heart beat.

Before long Adora heard purring, and it reminded her of her days as a cadet in the Fright Zone, with Catra at the foot of her bed. She decided, pulling Catra closer, feeling her tail unconsciously wrap around Adora's leg, she liked this a lot better.

"I love you too Catra." She said quietly, placing a gentle kiss between Catra's ears, before drifting off, curled up to the person she cared about most.

It was the best night's sleep she had since the day she left the Fright Zone. Since the day she had left Catra. And she looked forward to doing it everyday from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I now realize every fic I've written for these two has been in their room... Whoops. I have an idea for another one which will be a bit different, but who knows?
> 
> I'm on tumblr at crazywolf828, feel free to send me prompts (Because i usually use those to write and could always use more...), or just come and yell about headcanons you have!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
